Un atardecer en el amanecer
by Phoenix y Griffon JinHiwatari
Summary: ¿que pasaria se descucbriera que hiei tiene un secreto que solo Naomi sabe y lo amenza con decirlo si se acerca a Kurama?
1. Que sea verdad por favor!

Un atardecer en el amanecer  
  
Hiei estaba acostado en la copa de un árbol intentando dormir, el sol se estaba ocultando en un hermoso atardecer, pero hiei no quiso verlo, en ese momento solo quería dormir. Kurama que iba llegando del instituto vio a hiei en el árbol, sonrió para si mismo y le hablo a hiei.  
  
-¿hiei? ¿Que haces en ese árbol?-decía kurama mientras veía como de reojo hiei lo observaba.  
  
-que acaso esta prohibido-dijo mientras kurama se acerco para escucharlo mejor.  
  
-no, solo que...porque no vienes conmigo a m casa.-dijo mientras en leve sonrojo se marco en sus mejillas.  
  
-kitsune te estas ablandando, ¿que te pasa? ¿Porque tu cara se esta poniendo roja?-dijo mientras por raro que se escuche, puso su mano en la frente de kurama  
  
-no por nada hiei  
  
-tu y tus nada, pues ahora me dices  
  
-no, enserio hiei no me pasa nada  
  
-esta bien kitsune  
  
Kurama empezó a caminar a su casa, mientras hiei iba a su lado, kurama seguía con ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas, ya que cuando pasaba una persona a lado de hiei, este se abrazaba del brazo de kurama como niño pequeño.  
  
-¿hiei?  
  
-hn  
  
-¿Por qué cada vez que pasa una persona te abrasas de mi?  
  
-¿a me dijiste que para que los ninjens no notaran la diferencia de mi a ellos como soy youkai, que me mezclara con ellos, aunque suene tonto, y como he visto que muchos ninjen mas pequeños se agarran de la mano del mas grande pensé que podría hacerlo o no?-dijo mientras bajo su mano a la de kurama.  
  
-a hiei ya llegamos  
  
-¿y?  
  
-e pues ya puedes soltarme  
  
-porque  
  
-o no si no quieres pues no  
  
Cuando kurama apenas iba a abrir la puerta se encontró con su madre que le pidió que fuera por las compras.  
  
-¿kurama porque tu mamá no va?  
  
-esque mi mamá esta ocupada hiei.  
  
-a ok  
  
Al llegar a la tienda muchas chavas se le quedaron viendo a hiei, porque para pasar desapercibido puso cara de ángel.  
  
-esperame aquí hiei-dijo kurama mientras buscaba las cosas que su mamá le había pedido  
  
Cuando kurama se fue muchas chavas se pusieron alrededor de hiei, preguntándole como se llamaba, su edad y si tenia novia.  
  
-como te llamas?  
  
-mi nombre es hiei  
  
-que nombre mas bonito  
  
-cuantos años tienes?  
  
-e...e...7  
  
-pero te ves mas grande  
  
-si verdad  
  
-tienes novia?  
  
-novia?  
  
-si la persona con la que pasas el tiempo, quien se preocupa por ti, la que te quiere...  
  
-no...Mi papá nunca me dijo eso  
  
-y quien es tu papá?  
  
-el de cabello rojo en la fila  
  
-y tu mamá?  
  
Al escuchar hiei eso bajo la cabeza y se queda pensando, luego con una mirada seria respondió ya sin ánimos.  
  
-murió...  
  
-hay lo sentimos mucho  
  
-ella me dejo a los días de nacido...  
  
Hiei recordaba cada vez lo que su madre le había echo hasta que kurama le hablo.  
  
-hiei ya nos vamos!  
  
-y eso fue lo que hizo  
  
-pobrecito, pero veras que saldrás adelante!  
  
-hiei!  
  
-uhh?  
  
-mira ahí te habla tú papá ve con el.  
  
-si bye!  
  
-que lindo jovencito, lastima por lo de su mamá.  
  
Hiei fue corriendo a los brazos de kurama y salto su pecho como todos los niños, kurama se petrifico, no sabia que había pasado.  
  
-nos vamos papi? 


	2. ¿Un dulce sueño?

Hiei estaba en los brazos de kurama muy aferrado pero nadie decía algo ya que hiei había dicho que kurama era su "padre".  
  
-¿hiei?  
  
-hn, ¿porque los ninjens ponen cara de que vieron a alguien muy lindo?  
  
-será porque te estas abrazando de mi  
  
-kitsune, no la riegues  
  
-ok, ok pero no me tires las cosas  
  
Al ir por el camino kurama no podía creer que hiei estaba en sus brazos como niño pequeño tan acurrucado...tan lindo.  
  
-ok ¡legamos!  
  
-¿tienes que gritar?-dijo mientras levantaba su cara del pecho de kurama.  
  
-...si  
  
-muy bien aquí me bajo-dijo mientras bajaba al piso  
  
-ok  
  
-si quieres pasa  
  
-esta bien kitsune  
  
Al subir las escaleras hiei se quedaba viendo las fotos de kurama con curiosidad  
  
-kitsune, cuando eras niño siempre sonreías verdad?  
  
-si, ¿porque?  
  
-entonces ¿yo debería sonreír también?  
  
-no todos tienen que sonreír hiei.  
  
-hay algo que quiero preguntarte kurama  
  
-e... ¿que es?  
  
-que es ¿novia?  
  
-es la persona que te quiere, que siempre esta ahí para ahí etc.- dijo sonrojándose un poco  
  
-entonces ¿tu eres mi novia?  
  
-°°...no hiei novia es una mujer ninjen  
  
-que raro nombre  
  
-no, hiei "novia" no es nombre es cuando alguien te pregunta que si quieres ser su novio...-dijo mientras agacho su cabeza  
  
-las costumbres de los ninjens son ¡estupidas!  
  
-hiei ¿tienes sueño?  
  
-un poco  
  
-duérmete en mi cama si quieres °°-le dijo mientras veía como hiei se frotaba un ojo cuando le pregunto si tenia sueño.  
  
-ok...  
  
Hiei se acostó y empezó a cerrar los ojos se acurruco en l almohada y se quedo dormido. Kurama se quedo viéndolo una hora, se le hacia lindo hiei.  
  
-bueno pues será mejor que me ponga a escribir-dijo mientras saco una libreta debajo de la cama.  
  
-muy bien...aquí esta solo quisiera poder enseñárselos a hiei pero creo que a el se le harían tontos.  
  
-kurama...  
  
-hiei ¿estas despierto?  
  
-kurama...  
  
-debes estar soñando conmigo, que lindo  
  
-kurama!!!!!!!!-y hiei se cae de la cama a el regazo de kurama........  
  
-¿hiei estas bien?-dijo mientras le quitaba el flequillo de la cara  
  
-...s...si  
  
-que paso  
  
-tuve un raro sueño, contigo  
  
================================= Que tal!!!!!!! Denme sugerencias o mandemelas a Vickysolmsn.com!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sudor frío

Hiei tenia sudor frío, jadeaba, algo que le preocupaba a kurama, que lo tenia en sus brazos.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
-na...da  
  
-dímelo hiei a mi no me puedes mentir  
  
-si, si puedo  
  
-no no puedes y ni lo intentes  
  
-haver me cai bien Yusuke????  
  
-claro que no, piensas que es un tonto ninjen.  
  
-o adivino  
  
-anda dime.  
  
-no y no te voy a decir  
  
-dime  
  
-que no  
  
-no me mientas  
  
-adoro a Kuwabara!!!!  
  
-ok ya entendí, pero que paso.  
  
-tuve un mal sueño no es el fin del mundo  
  
-pero estabas jadeando Hiei.  
  
-todo el mundo puede jadear si se la da la gana  
  
-si claro  
  
-si te lo digo dejas de fastidiarme?  
  
-claro, espera...  
  
-soñé contigo ¿contento?  
  
-a que lindo  
  
-espero que eso no haya sido para mi he! -no digo que lindo gato pasando haya fuera.  
  
-no sabes mentir, ni tantito  
  
-bueno pero que soñaste.  
  
-que te callabas  
  
-jaja ya quisieras, no en verdad dime  
  
-que...  
  
-Suichi hijo voy a salir.  
  
Kurama dejo caer a Hiei al piso al escucharla.  
  
-que te pasa estupido!!!!!!  
  
-o hiei lo siento  
  
-esto es el colmo contigo Kurama!!!  
  
-lo lamento, no fue mi intención.  
  
De repente, Botan entro al cuarto de Kurama, y le s aviso que koenma le llamaba.  
  
-ya vomos.  
  
-je e, ¿Por qué hablas en plural?  
  
-por que tu iras  
  
-ni loco, ese niño ya me tiene hasta la coronilla  
  
-y no quiero estar contigo-siguieron así hasta que kurama lo tubo que arrastrar con los demas.  
  
-que me sueltes estupido kitsune!!!!-decía mientras pataleta  
  
-enano ya calmate-dijo Kuwabara mientras veia como Kurama esquibaba las patadas.  
  
Kurama lo solto y este callo al piso.  
  
-Youko Kurama!!!!!!-grito mientras se levantaba con fuego en los ojos.  
  
-o o lo hice otra vez-  
  
-Kokuri....-no lo pudoterminar ya que kurama lo detubo amarrandolo con una de sus plantas. -kurama sabes que si se llega safar te matara verdad?  
  
-es lo que me preocupa-  
  
-muy bien chicos la razón por la que los llame, fue por que un demonio los esta buscando a ustedes.  
  
-o muy bien no tendremos que ir por el  
  
-es uno de los mas fuertes del MAPAI  
  
-genial esto se va a poner bueno –dijo Yusuke  
  
-pero no los busca a ustedes si no a Hiei-  
  
-que??!!-dijeron los tres.  
  
-si es una chica que esta llamandolo-dijo Koenma  
  
-es una mujer de las nieves-  
  
-creo que Hiei tiene novia-  
  
-es muy inquieta-  
  
En ese momento se derribo la puerta, entro una niña de cabellos azul, ojos rojos, y hielo en las manos.  
  
-Hiei!  
  
-ahí-señalaron Yusuke y Kuwabara  
  
La chica corrió a el, congelo las plantas y las rompió, abrazo a hiei  
  
-de que me perdí?-pregunto Yusuke  
  
-Hiei por fin te encontré  
  
-que padre pero ¿quien eres?  
  
-no me recuerdas?  
  
-si te recordara te estaría preguntando quien eres?  
  
-creo que no  
  
-estabas por decir quien eres-dijo kurama serio  
  
-mi nombre es Naomí-  
  
-Naomi?-dijo Hiei  
  
-eres tu!!!!!-dijo mientras ahora el la abrazaba.  
  
-hello!!!-dijo Kurama enojado.  
  
-perdón ella es mi mejor amiga Naomi-  
  
-creímos que tu no tenias amigos-  
  
-a Naomi la conoci desde niño-  
  
-eramos inseparables.  
  
-bueno y para que querias a Hiei?-pregunto Kurama  
  
-Hiei te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice?  
  
-mmm no  
  
-de cuando te dije que te quería mucho, y que si te encontraba cuando fuéramos grandes seria tu prometida.  
  
-que?!  
  
-dijiste que tu estarías a mi lado y que nunca te irías, cuando nos casáramos-dijo apegándose al pecho de hiei  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?-dijo hiei que no comprendía  
  
-y ya somos grandes no?  
  
-e...e-  
  
-pues es hora de que nos casemos!!!!!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
Kurama se acerco y jalo a niña, y se puso entre ella y Hiei.  
  
-Hiei esta muy ocupado, siendo un detective espiritual!!!!-  
  
-kurama...  
  
-tu debes ser Youko Kurama no?  
  
-si y?  
  
-quiero que te alejes de Hiei!!!!!!  
  
-Naomi...  
  
-espera un momento, que Hiei no es mayor que tu?-  
  
-de niños yo era 4 años mayor que ella-  
  
-y tu cuantos años tienes-  
  
-11-  
  
-Que!!!!  
  
-Hiei tiene 15???-  
  
-eso creo-  
  
-ella es una niña, no se puede casar!!!!!!!-  
  
-Kurama tranquilo-  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? te vas a casar con una mocosa!!!!!!-dijo casi gritando.  
  
-Hiei me prometio que cuando fuéramos grande se iba a casar conmigo, y tu Kitsune no puedes hacer nada contra eso!!!!-dijo empujandolo.  
  
-Naomi, dejalo.  
  
-Escuchen chicos ay una nueva misión, vallan pronto al makai!!  
  
-vamos a patear a unos demonio-dijo yusuke  
  
-jajaja-dijo Kuwabara mientras veia que la niña se apegaba a Hiei.  
  
-vamo hiei-dijo tomandole la mano  
  
-kurama...-dijo casi en un susurro  
  
-que?  
  
-ella-dijo señalando a Naomi parada casi llorando-  
  
-que venga pues...  
  
-Naomi se abrazo a hiei y se fueron-  
  
Kurama esta hirviendo por dentro no podía soportar que esa mocosa estubiera comprometida con Hiei. 


	4. Que se muera!

Que se muera

Kurama sentia que por su cuerpo corrian espinas tener a esa niña, era como entregarse a Yomi.

-Hiei dime, ¡que as estado haciendo estos años?-dijo Naomi a lado suyo

-o e estado junto a mi amigo Kurama-dijo teniendo una sonrisa falsa

-a ya veo, tu Kitsune!-

-que quieres-

-te lo advierto si hiei se junta mas contigo te hare hielo luego te partiré en pequeños pedasos-

-mira como tiemblo-

-kurama por favor, cálmate

-pero esta niña, es una fastidiosa

-lo se yo la conosco mas tiempo que tú a veces suele ser empalagosa-

-hiei sigues teniendo ese problema de el 10° día del mes?-Hiei corrió a taparle la boca y se llevo de ahí

-que te pasa me prometiste que nunca lo mencionarías-

-que, que tú cabello se alarga, y que tu cuerpo se agranda, que tus ojos se hacen violetas y que tu voz cambia-

-si eso-

-adivina que dia es hoy

-no...

-si hoy 10 de septiembre

-o no, no debe llegar la noche-y por arte de magia anochecio en 1 2 por 3

-el tiempo no esta de mi lado-una luz lo ilumino, su cabello crecio hasta el fin de su espalda, cerro sus ojos lo abrio y eran violetas, su cuerpo crecio-

-pero tienes mas poder no

-de que me sirve si no soy yo

-pero yo aun asi te quiero

-Uaja

-o vamos quiero ver la cara que pone el zorro

-no kurama no puede enterarse de esto

-por que

-me reclamaria por no confiar en el

-aaaaa

-por que pones esa cara, no Naomi no!!!-

-kurama!!!!!!-

-Hiei?

-mira a hiei

-hiei eres tu

-si

-y no te dijo

-tus ojos son hermosos

-me estas escuchando

-tu cabello tambien lo es

-baka

-kurama ya -

-o te vez adorable

-no era la palabra que esperaba pero bueno

-o genial pero...

-o no ya va a empezar

-por que no me dijiste

-por que no te tiene confianza

-estaba hablando a hiei

-grrrr

-por esque, tenia miedo

- de que

-de que no quisieran ser mis compañeros

-hiei seremos tus compañeros siempre

-que cursi

-o gracias creo


End file.
